I'll Never Let You Go, Believe it!
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: A NaruSaku fanfic reqested by my friend Wesley. When Naruto and Sakura are sent on a mission alone, how will they handle one week with the one they secretly love?


**I've returned with yet another Naruto fanfic. My 7th fanfiction total, and my 4th Naruto fic. Well, this was requested by a classmate of mine, so hope you like it! (He knows who he is.) To all you other readers, I hope you enjoy this too! **

**DISCLAIMER****: Nope, I don't own Naruto, but this is my story. Now read it!**

It was already 8:00am, and three young ninja stood outside, having been waiting 3 hours for their sensei.

"Hello students."

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed simultaneously.

"Ah, I'm glad you're getting along, seeing as you two have a mission together."

"What?!"

"Yes, it's been requested that you two attend to Rock Lee in the hospital, since they are short of nurses at the moment." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, Bushy Brows, huh? We'll take care of him, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'd hope so, this particular mission is lasting a week, unless they can't hire any more nurses by then."

"Kakashi-sensei! I have to spend a whole week _alone_ with Naruto?!"

"Glad you understand. Sasuke, you'll go with Neji and Tenten on a mission, since Lee isn't capable, and you three will be briefed on it tomorrow. Go to your respective places at 6:00am. Have fun." Kakashi said hurriedly, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stood up, and began to walk away.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Sakura asked, ready to give chase if need be.

"Home." he answered nonchalantly.

"But why?" She pleaded.

"Kakashi-sensei left, so there won't be training today. There's no need for me to be here."

Sakura saw his point, but was disappointed to see him leave.

"Oh, okay. See you soon Sasuke!" She cried out to him.

"Whatever." was his response.

"Guess it's just you and me Sakura!" Naruto stated.

"Not a chance, I already have to spend a week with you, I'm going home." she replied coolly.

Sakura walked her seperate way. Naruto stood there, looking shocked, and a little sad.

_'I guess she really doesn't like me. Figures, she's always talking about that dumb _Sasuke

_'Tomorrow's gonna start Hell. I can't spend a week with him, he'll figure out that I like...no! Sakura, snap out of it! You __**do not**__ like Naruto Uzumaki! It's...it's...true. I guess I better accept it.'_

--------------------------------------------6:00am the following day.-------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for coming to take care of Lee. We don't what we would have done without you two helping out." A nurse said, leading the two tired teens to Lee's room.

"Please try to be as quiet as possible, though, he still needs plenty of rest."

"Understood." Naruto and Sakura whispered.

The nurse knocked on the door, and hearing nothing, she walked in, along with the new 'nurses'.

"He's still sleeping, so just sit quietly until he wakes up. Depending on the time, I trust you two will know what to do." the nurse whispered, exiting the room. She shut the door noiselessly behind her, leaving the two alone, save for a sound asleep Lee. They sat on their knees on the floor, so they could still be able to hear each other whispering.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna play a game?" Naruto whispered, still being cautious of Lee.

"I guess, it looks like Lee will be asleep for awhile."

"Okay! We're gonna play the truth game!" He said normally, forgetting about being in a hospital for the moment.

"Naruto, keep it down! What's the truth game?"

"Oh, right, sorry. You just ask each other questions, and you have to answer with the truth." He whispered, smiling with that goofy grin of his.

Slightly afraid, Sakura nodded, and began this 'truth game'.

"Why did you turn down Bushy Brows the day of the Chuunin Exams?" He asked, no modesty in his voice whatsoever. He didn't notice Sakura's blush as she answered.

"I-It was because I l-like someone else." She stammered, still blushing slightly.

_'Probably that damn Sasuke.'_

"Okay, your turn. Ask me a question!" He whispered, very excited, but inwardly nervous.

"Um... have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Sakura asked quietly, sounding quite a bit like Hinata. He blushed before giving his answer.

"No. I haven't had either. Especially not a _boy_friend." He stated, blush gone, but now slightly glaring at Sakura for even possibly implying that he was gay.

_'Thank goodness. At least I know I have a chance since he couldn't compare me to anyone. I just wish he'd stop glaring.'_

"Hmm..Sakura. Who is it that you like?"

_'Damn! I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that! Well, it's as good a time as any for a confession.'_

She leaned in closer to him, now sitting right in front of him. They both began blushing, and Sakura leaned in next to his ear.

"I would've thought it was _obvious_ by now." She whispered, proving her point by kissing Naruto on the lips. He was caught off guard, and stayed frozen in shock for a few moments. Once he realized Sakura was _actually_ kissing him, and that he wasn't imagining it, he kissed back.

Of course fate would have it that at _that_ precise moment, Lee woke up. He didn't make any noise, and the couple were too occupied to notice that his breathing wasn't as heavy.

"Sakura! Naruto! What is going on here?" He questioned, understandable since as soon as he woke up he saw his crush and his rival making out on the floor of his hospital room.

The two broke apart, blushing immensely, and looked up at Lee.

"Um, we were sent here for a mission, to watch over you since there was a shortage of nurses." Sakura said hurriedly, explaining why they were there so maybe he wouldn't ask about the kiss.

"That I understand, but what I don't comprehend is why you two decided to kiss here of all places." He stated, all the while glaring at Naruto.

"Don't glare at me, she's the one who kissed me, believe it!"

"Even so, shouldn't you have been keeping watch of the door, window, and time?"

Lee had a point. The window was wide open, the door closed and unlocked, and they never once glanced up to find the time. Anybody could have come in, and they wouldn't have noticed until too late.

"But, if it makes Sakura happy, I can forgive it."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thank you, Lee, but it was our fault. We would've felt awful if something bad happened to you because of our distraction." Sakura said, trying to help Lee feel better about the situation. He turned away, now facing the window, crying tears of joy at her kind words.

"I wouldn't have felt bad..." Naruto mumbled, earning a sharp elbow jab in the leg.

"My legs ache from not moving for awhile. I am going to take a walk." Lee said, getting out of bed. Sakura stood to follow, but he told her otherwise.

"Do not follow me, Sakura, I will be okay." He smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura laid down on the bed, her knees hurting from sitting on the floor. She closed her eyes, not hearing Naruto climb onto the bed, now above her. He moved his legs closer, and straddled her wait.

"Thank you, for earlier. I love you too." He whispered into her ear. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. She was sure she'd enjoy the following week much more now.

_'Who would've thought? Lee is the reason we're here right now. We should thank him when he's feeling better.'_

They broke the kiss, both lacking much-needed air.

"Sakura, I'll never let you go. Believe it." He said, kissing her one last time.

**Author's Notes:** This was harder. I think they're a little OOC. Apologies for that! Well, this is probably going to be the shortest author's note you've seen from me. Mata ne, minna!

KantanaAmaya


End file.
